


No Sex Until There is Hair

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Issues with Oliver's HAIR, pre-7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver shaves his head again and Felicity is NOT a fan.





	No Sex Until There is Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So Matt Mattovich tweeted a pic from 7x10 yesterday and it got me thinking...I NEED to know why we are suffering.

 

“No sex until there is hair.” Felicity pushed back at her husband, getting off the couch where they had recently been snuggling.

Oliver began to chuckle looking up at his wife with her mussed hair. “Very funny. Felicity, my hair is been like this for a while and we’ve had sex.”

“Oliver, I was being understanding!” Felicity sighed as she ran her hands through her own hair.  “You had just gotten out of prison. Just like when you joined The League there was a reason. But today, today you shaved it again. There is no reason. Other than to torture me. So, no sex.” Felicity headed over to the kitchen, looked in the fridge before changing her mind and filling the kettle.

Oliver could not believe his wife. Well, he could. Felicity had always been very vocal about how much she loved his hair longer. Truthfully, he had not thought of her reaction when he shaved his head this morning. Oliver was out of prison but he didn’t feel out of prison in his mind. In prison, he wanted to look intimidating so he would be left alone, shaving his head was part of his prison suit. For reasons he couldn’t explain he still needed that suit. He looked over at Felicity in the kitchen, he knew she him better than he knew himself. She probably suspected something, this was her way of getting him to talk. He made he was way slowly into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist. He kissed the top of her head. “You know, don’t you?”

Felicity leaned into Oliver’s chest. The warmth she felt in her husband’s arms could not be compared. Felicity loved having her husband home but she knew part of him had yet to return to her. She didn’t want to push. But when Oliver came out with a shaved head this morning, her heart sank. Yes, she preferred his hair long but it wasn’t that - it was that it felt like Oliver still hadn’t let down his guard. Felicity tried to ignore it but when they were about to make love again, she just couldn’t do it. She wanted her husband back, all of him. While she made her tea, she watched Oliver struggle with his thoughts before finally coming to her. “I think I do. Do you want me to tell you or do you want to talk?” She slowly turned around to face her husband, saw tears in his eyes.

“You.” He said softly before kissing her forehead.

Felicity picked up her tea before taking her husband’s hand in the other leading them both back to the couch. She put her mug on the coffee table, then turned to her husband cupping his cheeks in her hands. “I love you, Oliver Queen. I want you to know I love everything about you. I have been watching you for years and I get you. Like totally get you. I might not always agree, but I understand why you do what you do. So, I’ll tell you what I think is going on. I think you shaved your head in prison to protect yourself, to look like a scary dude, it probably worked. I think your shaved head, the long beard were part of the Oliver Queen prison suit. When you came home I shaved off your beard, I’m sorry. I now know that that was probably quite jarring. I thought you would want to leave prison behind. But I was wrong, I don’t think you are ready to leave prison behind just yet. I think part of you still thinks that you are there, that you deserve to be there. Hence, this,” Felicity rubbed her hand over his shaved head. “How am I doing?”

Tears began to stream down his face. Oliver looked at his wife. “You are my heart. You know me so well. I’m so sorry, I haven’t let go of prison yet. I know you want me to. I’m trying...but I…”

Felicity began kissing away the tears on Oliver’s face. “Baby, I know you are trying. And I also understand why you can’t let go.”

Oliver rose his eyes to meet his wife’s, “you do?”

“I do.” Felicity gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips. “Oliver, I cannot even imagine what you went through in prison. It’s only been a month, how could you possibly just let it all go. I don’t think you need to punish me with your hair choices,” she chuckled trying to lighten the mood. “But if you need to shave your head to cope then I will stay strong and persevere”

“So about the sex thing?” Oliver looked cautiously optimistic at his wife.

“Sex ban over, on two conditions” Felicity looked at her husband sternly.

“Anything!” Oliver nodded eagerly.

“One, that you will talk to me whenever you need to, I want to listen. Really, I want to help you in any way possible.” Felicity squeezed her husband’s hand to show her support.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Oliver smiled. “Yes, I will always talk to you. And the second?”

“You promise that you will one day grow it back.” Felicity looked at him pleadingly. “Oliver, I didn’t marry you for your hair but I have to tell you in ranks very highly.”

“Felicity, as I told you, love is too small a word. If you want my hair back you shall have it. In fact, once I grow it out I again, I will consult you in all further hair decisions.” Oliver beamed.

Felicity stood up, taking her husband’s hand. “Take me to bed, Oliver, I’ll show you how I feel about that.”

Oliver gladly took his wife’s hand forever grateful that he had her in his life.


End file.
